


Prince Kagami and the Pea

by ShinPyon



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Based on Untrue Events, M/M, The Princess and the Pea: Yaoi version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:23:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinPyon/pseuds/ShinPyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Kagami and the Pea is a literary yaoi tale by ShinPyon about a young man whose royal identity is established by a test of his physical sensitivity.</p><p>Which is obviously nonexistent by the way.</p><p>Believe me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince Kagami and the Pea

 

 

Once upon a time there was a prince who wanted to marry another prince.

 

The King and the Queen loved him dearly thus respected the prince’s peculiar preference. Besides they had enough of the parsimonious prince’s mischievous deeds whenever they would introduce him to princesses of powerful kingdoms. Their riches and honor were nothing in comparison to their own kingdom for it ruled above all; therefore the prince couldn’t care less. Moreover the prince’s thought that the princesses of the said kingdoms were all tedious.

 

“What a complete waste of time these maidens are,” Prince Daiki lazily slumped deeper into the throne.

 

“If you quit this finicky demeanor of yours then it wouldn’t be so hard,” King Aomine declared with slight annoyance.

 

“If you could stop sending dull princesses then it wouldn’t be so bad.”

 

“Don’t talk to your father in such an atrocious manner Daiki. We only desire what is best for you,” The Queen said with elegance despite the infuriation growing inside her.

 

Prince Daiki left his throne. “Why don’t you bring a prince for a change?” He waved them goodbye and was gone on the dot. The King and the Queen exchanged perturbed looks. Oh how they loved him dearly but the prince was becoming more and more obnoxious as days passed by.

 

* * *

 

 

One evening a terrible storm came on, there was thunder and lightning, and there was an extreme downpour of rain. A loud knock on the Kingdom’s gates was heard and the King, together with one of their servants, wished to greet the sudden guest himself. The stranger was wearing a completely drenched black cloak covered with mud and a little tattered to some edges.

 

What caught the King’s attention though was the shiny Seirin crest on the right chest part of the dark cloak. He had never met them before for the Kingdom was situated on a land so, so far away; but he had heard enough good things about them. The Seirin Kingdom was one of the greatest Kingdoms with its rising fame and glory. Also, only the royalties were to obtain cloaks with a golden imprint on them.

 

The King had felt wariness yet he let the stranger inside their castle. The said stranger removed the hood of the cloak at the time that it revealed his alluring red locks and eyes so dazzling like a pair of bright rubies.

 

The redhead prince politely bowed before the King and the Queen. “Thank you for accepting my unforeseen presence. We are in the middle of a journey when our carriage broke down; then suddenly the rain poured down in torrents. I went to look for help being one of us is wounded thusly I ended up in front of your gates.”

 

They smiled at the prince in return. “You must stay the night then. We will ask our helpers to look for them and tend the wounded; need not worry.”

 

They knew it was hard to place their trust more or less to someone they never met before; but there was one way to find out if the visitor was a real prince or not.

 

The King was kind enough to offer him a clean change of clothes; said clothes were owned by his son for they almost had the same built.

 

The Queen ordered their servants to prepare their finest spare room. One of the servants took the bedding off the mattress and laid a pea at the bottom. She asked them to take twenty thick mattresses and laid them on the pea; and in addition twenty quilts were also placed on top of the thick mattresses.

 

They assisted the prince inside the room and on the prepared bed he had to lie all night. Princesses were known to be sensitive but others hardly knew that few distinctive princes were just as delicate.

 

* * *

 

 

In the morning the redhead prince was asked how he had slept.

 

“Oh, very poorly! I have barely winked an eye all night! It was really hard-”

 

Unknown to them the other prince was surreptitiously listening to their conversation. Completely not believing what he was hearing, he briefly grabbed the redhead prince away.

 

_He must’ve seen them put the pea! Such trickery shall not be allowed!_

 

“There is no way you are a real prince, are you?” He said whilst dragging away the bemused redhead prince.

 

“Who are you?”

 

“The Prince of this kingdom.”

 

“Very well, excuse you your highness, certainly _I am_!” The redhead prince pulled his arm away from the bluenette’s grasp.

 

“You mean you really had a hard time sleeping with that pea underneath the pile of mattresses? Hn! Ridiculous! It is nothing but a mere myth.”

 

_Your back muscles are possibly harder than the pea!_

 

“What pea? I had a hard time sleeping with an empty stomach! I do know it is rude to ask for something in a Kingdom not my own unless it is gratuitous offered to me, so I remained silent! Had I known there was a pea underneath those mattresses I probably ate it without a second thought!”

 

A prince wasn’t in anyway allowed to show such displeasing manner; but that time he didn’t care if he was shouting. Unlike his parents, this kingdom’s prince was rude. He insulted him without any confirmation.

 

But then the stomach of the Seirin prince unceremoniously growled.

 

“My apologies. I-I’m really, really famished.” He timidly bit his lower lip whilst scratching his nape.

 

Prince Daiki who was quietly listening to his rants laughed so loud it echoed all throughout the whole castle. It had been centuries since it held such a delightful sound. It was quite a shame they had forgotten he was once a cheerful young man.

 

“You are one interesting lad, a prince or not. Prince Aomine Daiki of the Touou Kingdom.”

 

“I’m the real deal though. Prince Kagami Taiga of the Seirin Kingdom,” Prince Taiga extended his arm as he planned to shake the other prince’s hand. “Hey! What are you-”

 

Prince Daiki took the offered hand and went on to kneel in front of Prince Taiga. He brought the hand closer to his lips; the moment they made close contact against the soft honey flesh, he placed a chaste kiss on it.

 

“May I take your hand in marriage, _Taiga_?”

 

“WHAT!? This is- uhm… Wow. I’m- Can I take my brunch first? And this is just to make sure, I _am_ also a prince. A prince is a man with a- you know- a _sword_. A sword down _there_ and I hope you don’t mind because- well, I don’t. STILL! Let me think about it.”

 

"I see, so you'd rather have _the p_  than the pea."

 

"You did not."

 

"Already did."

 

"Shall we then?"

 

After blinking once then twice, Prince Daiki was laughing boisterously again. He stood up without letting go of Prince Taiga’s hand. His laugh became subdued which turned into a toothed smile he had concealed away for a very long time. The Touou prince hadn’t wished for a delicate prince with all his riches and power. The whimsical Seirin prince was definitely the one he was longing for.

 

Prince Taiga looked anywhere but him. Contrary to what he said, the bluenette prince had already won the redhead’s heart right after he had first heard his childlike laugh. Prince Kagami Taiga was probably a little offended at first; after all he was accused of being an imposter. Who could blame them anyway, he was nothing but a mysterious outsider; but after knowing that Prince Aomine Daiki didn’t care about social status, in such a way, he perhaps developed a slight admiration for him.

 

The King and the Queen later found out the whereabouts of Prince Taiga’s companions; a pale blue haired man and a wounded blond. They held proofs that Kagami was indeed a pure blood.

 

They stayed in Touou for a week and the two talked about anything and everything; as much as they had a lot of differences, they also bore a lot in common.

 

As expected, the redhead eventually said yes to the bluenette’s proposal.

 

And they lived ~~and fought almost every single waking hour of their life~~ happily ever after!

 

_The End_

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHA!  
> Yet again, what have I done!?
> 
> The Princess and the Pea is one of my favorite fairy tales of all time. I mean, how sensitive could a real princess be, right? It was really absurd I loved it! Meanwhile, whenever I experience downpours, all I wanna do is sleep like a zombie. I could lie down on a bed with some bloody scissors and still have zero fucks to give. There, that is a true story.


End file.
